


Mourning

by Goddessprotectus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Dom/sub, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Magical Creatures, Minor Original Character(s), Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessprotectus/pseuds/Goddessprotectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to school to complete his NEWTs. There he finds a much changed Draco Malfoy and surprisingly subdued Professor Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving stuff over from ff.net. This is a really old fic and it's just a bit of fun. Some of it's a bit OOC and I've deviated from canon without particularly signposting it in a lot of places. Anyway, enjoy.

Harry stood looking up at Hogwarts. It had been well repaired from the final battle and looked much like it had in his sixth year. He stood at the entrance with the rest of the eighth years. He, Ron and Hermione had decided to return to get their NEWTs. Harry and Ron still wanted to be Aurors and Hermione wanted to be a Mediwitch. There were five Gryffindors, four Raveclaws, two Hufflepuffs and three Slytherins so far.

As they stood chatting idly about the coming year, the low purr of an engine could be heard coming up the drive. Moments latter a black convertible came into view. Murmurs broke out amongst the students.

“Ah yes,” McGonagall murmured, “just who we’ve been waiting for.”

As the car parked up outside the doors, Harry felt his stomach drop. Goyle was driving, Crabbe riding shotgun. It seemed the Fyndfire hadn’t killed him after all. He had stumbled out of the burnt out room of requirement hours later and straight into Goyle’s arms. But it wasn’t those two who were worrying him. Malfoy was sprawled languidly across the back seat, a cigarette held loosely between his fingers. 

“What’re they doing here?” Ron hissed. “They should be in fucking Azkaban.”

“Really Ron,” Hermione sniffed, “if that were true then they would be there. They've been proved innocent.” Things had been chilly between those two since they had broken up and Harry was sick of mediating.

As the car came to a halt, Malfoy slid himself out and went round to the boot. Popping it open he pulled out two holdalls. He passed the first to Crabbe, who had followed him round, then grabbed the second himself. His cigarette was finished so he threw it on the ground and ground it out with his foot. His canvas shoes were scuffed and he was wearing a pair of shorts which only reached his mid-thigh, the hair on his legs must have been too pale to be seen. He had on a strap top which was low cut enough to reveal his sculpted pecks but almost reached the bottom of his shorts, the braid of his hair also reached to that length. The shorts were black and the top was pale grey with black writing that said: 

The Pureblood Ideal:

Live Fast

Die Young

Marry Well.  
Crabbe and Goyle had a similar colour scheme, but their shorts were longer and they wore t-shirts and trainers. Most noticeably, all three had a strip of black material wrapped around their left wrists. It was illegal to show the dark mark in public, but the tie made it obvious they all bore it.

“Thank you three for joining us.” McGonagall said frostily.

Goyle had just finished putting the car hood up and locking it. He smiled over at her. “Sorry, traffic.”

He took Crabbe’s free hand and the three of them sauntered over to where Zabini, Parkinson and Nott stood. Their greetings were subdued. They just exchanged quick kisses and nods. Then McGonagall called them all together.

“As there are so few of you will share a common room and dormitories. You will not be with your houses.” There were groans. “There is no room for you there. As you know, you will have much more freedom this year. Curfew does not apply, school uniform is not compulsory, and you may leave the grounds whenever you wish. I trust you will not abuse these privileges. Now please follow me to your dorms.”

The Slytherins moved first, following her inside. Malfoy got out another cigarette with his free hand.

“No smoking in the castle, please Mr Malfoy.” McGonagall admonished.

Malfoy merely nodded and tucked it behind his ear.

“Nicotine addict,” Crabbe teased.

Malfoy pouted playfully. “I can quit any time I like.”

There was a chorus of disbelieving rights and sures from the Slytherins. Harry couldn’t quite believe it. People were teasing Malfoy, and Malfoy wasn’t hexing them.

They were led to the third floor where their dorms and common room was. The common room was done in carefully neutral colours, but was otherwise pretty similar to the Gryffendor one. The boys were directed to a door on the left through which was their dorm.

Malfoy and Crabbe threw their bags onto a bed and the three of them climbed on another. Zabini and Nott also claimed beds. Besides from them, Harry was sharing with Ron, Neville, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Terry Boot and Russel Brint (a Ravenclaw Harry had never even spoken to).

“There’s one too few beds,” Neville said with a frown.

Goyle looked up. “No worries, man. Vince and I share.” He gave another easy grin.

Ron shook his head. “No way.”

Crabbe's turn to smile. “Don’t worry, we know some decent silencing charms.”

“No way,” Ron reiterated, looking disgusted. “No way are you two having sex in here.”

The Slytherins laughed. “Well, where else do you want us to do it? The common room?”

“Showers?” Crabbe suggested.

“Quiddich lockers?” From Goyle

“Empty classrooms?”

“Broom closets?”

"Forbidden Forest?”

“Shut up,” Ron hissed.

“Just ignore them,” Nott advised, “we do.”

“Hey,” Crabbe threw a pillow.

“Three little faggots,” Zabini said, his affectionate tone belying his words, nodding over at their bed with a fond smile. “It’s enough to put a straight guy off his food.”

Malfoy stuck out his tongue.

There was something weird going on here and Harry didn't like it. It felt wrong. Malfoy wasn't acting like he usually would, he wasn't dressed like he usually was, didn't make the same sneering comments or show his usual distain. Harry knew first hand that people could change, but they didn't just get personality transplants. He resolved to watch closely to see what was really going on.

The rest of the room seemed to have quietened down. Ron was sulking about being teased by the Slytherins and there was quiet banter issuing from the green and silver side of the room. Malfoy was quiet, only responding when spoken to, although he seemed to do that good-naturedly enough. He had a soft smile for anyone who interacted with him, and the others looked on indulgently whenever he joined the discussion.

Harry looked at a still pouting Ron. "Gonna go see 'Mione." He told him. Ron just grunted vaguely, now absorbed in a Quiddich magazine.

Harry wandered through to the common room and found Hermione there, and also Pansy Parkinson, who was presumably waiting for the Slytherin boys. The girls were sitting on opposite sides of the room and ignoring one another.

"Hey 'Mione," he murmured.

"Hey Harry, how are the dorms?"

"Fine, I guess. It's gonna be weird sharing with the other houses."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Yes, well," she smiled gently, "I suppose we're all just going to have to get over ourselves."

"Might be a bit of a problem for some of us. Ron nearly had a fit when he found out Crabbe and Goyle are sharing a bed."

Hermione frowned. "Well they are engaged."

Harry was surprised. "Really, how do you know?"

"Pansy said so." She inclined her head in the direction of the other girl.

"What? You just got chatting?"

" Yes, Harry, girls are quite sociable."

Harry frowned. "Did she mention anything about Malfoy?"

"No, why?"

"I think there's something going on with him."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, don't start this again."

"I dint think it's anything sinister, 'Mione, just odd. He doesn't seem himself. I'm actually..." Harry looked down. "I'm actually a bit worried."

"About what, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't say.


	2. Chapter 2

They still had a few hours before the rest of the school arrived and it would be time for dinner. Most of the eighth years now sat in the common room. As Harry chatted to Ron, Hermione and Neville, he saw Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy enter. They moved over to what had become the Slytherin section. There was only a small couch left which Crabbe and Goyle sat on, Malfoy sat at their feet. The whole thing seemed slightly surreal. Harry had never thought Malfoy could look so comfortable sitting on the floor, but it seemed second nature to him to sit at his friends' feet.

Harry surreptitiously poked Hermione. "Look."

She looked over at the Slytherins, studied Malfoy for a moment, then nodded.

"So what should we do?" he asked her softly. If Hermione thought there was something wrong, there was something wrong.

"Ask Crabbe and Goyle."

"What?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"We'll ask Crabbe and Goyle." She reiterated.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry stood in the corridor facing Crabbe and Goyle. He and Hermione had cornered them on their way to dinner as they lagged behind the other Slytherins.

"Can we help you?" Crabbe looked at them expectantly.

"Uh, yeah," Harry looked over at Hermione for help. She gave none. "We were wondering if there was something up with Malfoy."

Crabbe's eyes slid away. "Yeah, we thought you might have noticed that, you always had a thing for watching Draco." He looked over at Goyle, who nodded. "We don't want this getting round, yeah? We wouldn't usually tell people, but we do owe you guys, and we figure we can trust you." Harry was startled, but tried to hide it. "Draco's a magical submissive, turned on his seventeenth birthday."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what the hell a magical submissive was, but Hermione put her hand on his arm. "Thank you, we won't tell anyone." She said, as if they'd explained everything.

Goyle looked at them seriously. "We'd appreciate that."

They turned and went to dinner, Harry looked at Hermione. "Gonna tell me what that was about?"

"Magical submissives are really rare magical creatures, they pledge themselves to one wizard or witch and are bound to them. It's barbaric. The submissive needs permission to eat and sleep and do all sorts of things."

"What's in it for the wizard."

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly. "You mean aside from having a personal slave?” Harry nodded. “Their magic gets multiplied by a factor ten. Submissives are really powerful, despite the fact they get treated terribly by the wizarding community. No wonder Crabbe and Goyle want to keep this quiet." 

"Can you imagine what would have happened if Voldemort had known about Malfoy?" Harry shuddered

Hermione shook her head. "He wouldn't have been able to claim him. To claim a submissive you have to prove that you are strong enough to claim than, but also that you can love them, care for them, provide for them and pleasure them." She was counting them off on her fingers but turned a bit pink at the last one. 

"So this explains why Malfoy's been all weird?"

"Yes, submissives find it quite hard to function before they are claimed. They need to be told what to do. Without a Dominant, I guess Crabbe and Goyle are fulfilling that role."

"This is weird, I thought Malfoy told them what to do."

"Yeah, but we also thought they couldn't string a sentence together, yet clearly they can. Also, Pansy was perfectly civil to me earlier, not one word about being a mudblood. I'd say there's plenty we don't know about the Slytherins."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and you should have seen the way they treat Malfoy. It's like he's made of glass or something. They all look at him kind of... gently."

"They probably know how precious magical submissives are." She looked around them. "We should go to dinner. We're going to miss the sorting.

Harry followed after her, still trying to comprehend that she'd called Malfoy precious. 

The Sorting was the same as it always was. The Sorting Hat spoke rubbish and the first years were terrified. The new Gryffindor students stared at Harry like he was God and Harry felt like banging his head against the table for it. He just wanted to get on with it.

"And did you see the top that little fucker was wearing?" Ron's voice cut through his thoughts. "The pureblood ideal, stuck up tosser."

"Ron, it's a joke." Hermione said patiently.

Ron turned to her. "How is it a joke?" He sneered.

"Its a joke because 'live fast, die young' is a muggle saying, I think it's an old film title. And as for 'marry well', Malfoy's gay isn't he? I don't think that's the pureblood definition of marrying well." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away from a floundering Ron.

"Yeah, well, he's still a prick." Ron finally managed. Hermione just looked distinctly unimpressed.

Back in their dorms that evening there was an odd sort tension, the different houses tiptoeing around each other.

"Sorry, Zabini," Harry muttered as he accidentally knocked into him.

Zabini smiled to show it was okay. Then he looked around him. "We should call each other by our first names." He announced. The other houses looked sceptical so he elaborated. "We're going to be sharing a dorm for the next year. An anyway, when Greg and Vince get married at Christmas they'll both be Goyle-Crabbe and it'll just get too complicated."

That made sense and ten other Slytherins were nodding.

"Let's go round and say our names, in case anyone doesn't know." Nott suggested, which was lucky really as Harry had no idea what his first name was. "It'll be like team-building."

Ron started to mutter about not wanting to team-build with the Slytherins, but was drowned out by Zabini snorting and asking, "What, should we say which pets we have as well."

Nott grinned. "Just names should be fine."

"Cool, I'll start," Zabini responded. "I'm Blaise."

Nott went next. "Theo,"

Everyone had settled themselves on beds now for their impromptu getting-know-you session. 

Goyle smiled his crooked grin around the room. "Greg,"

Crabbe also surveyed the room. "Vince,"

Greg touched Malfoy's arm gently. He looked up. "Draco, but these guys," he gestured this friends, "call me Dove. I have no idea why."

Vince laughed. "It's cause you're so pure, Dove."

Draco mock scowled at him. "Funny,"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry sat in Advanced Potions early the next morning. Who the hell thought potions first thing in the morning was a good idea? Snape had yet to arrive. He hadn't died either. Apparently a snake bite didn't kill vampires.

Snape entered with his usual billowing black robes. He surveyed the class dispassionately then moved to the board.

"Today you will be making a healing draft. Instructions are on the board. Vials to be handed to me at the end of the lesson." His voice was tired.

He gave the class another meaningful look, then disappeared into his office. Whispers started throughout the class. Was Snape not staying to supervise them? Why not? What was wrong with him?

Harry looked across at the Slytherins taking this class with him. It was Draco, Blaise and Greg. They were silent, not discussing what was going on with Snape, perhaps they already knew. Draco, sitting at the next bench from him, was biting his lip worriedly.

Harry went to get his ingredients. The healing draft was quite difficult, and this year everyone had to work by themselves as their were so few of them. He chopped the Anise and Bloodroot, added them to the unicorn milk already in the potion and was about to add the dried Passion Flower stamen when pale, delicate hand caught his wrist.

"It's the ladybird wings next," Draco said with smile. "If you put the Passion Flower in now, it'll explode."

"Oh, right, thanks." Harry watched as Draco's tiny hand relinquished it's hold.

"No problem."

At the end of the lesson, Harry's healing potion was identical to Hermione's, which he supposed he had Draco to thank for.

The lessons for the rest of the day were normal. They just carried on from sixth year as if nothing had happened. As if there had been no war, no deaths. As if a quarter of their year didn't have the Dark Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in Transfigurations two days later. They were learning how to transfigure an object into a humanoid. It was impossible to create a person with magic, but you could make a sort of robot/human thing. It was just theory and Harry was bored by the third sentence the new professor, Leo Layley, had spoken. Not that he was a boring teacher, he was better than McGonagall, but Transfiguration theory wasn't really Harry's thing.

As Harry ignored the Transfigurations professor, he thought about Draco. The Slytherins hadn't interacted much with the Gryffindors since the name thing, but Harry had spent that time watching them, and mainly the way they treated Draco. It was like he was a young child, he was casually directed to do everyday activities like reading and playing chess, as he needed to be constantly entertained. His ability to learn and do magic didn't seem to be effected though, and he beat almost everyone he played at chess. Harry wondered if there would be some way to get Ron to play him, but Ron was still sulking about having to share space with 'Slytherin scum'. Draco like physical contact too, he was constantly reaching out for his friends, and they seemed to do they same thing. There was a lot of hugging and hand-holding, just like with a child. Greg and Vince were even known to pick him up and carry him on occasion, he was so much smaller than them.

All the Sytherins were pleasant to those around them, there weren't any snide comments or nasty pranks. The younger years still played up, but eighth year were on best behaviour. Draco was quiet, but polite to those around him. He was still sarcastic and occasionally superior, but it was with none of his former malice. Sometimes it was quite funny actually.

Draco had also helped him once more in potions since the first lesson, once again catching Harry's hand before he could add the wrong ingredient, averting the disaster. Which reminded Harry of the other thing that had been bothering him: Snape. In all the lessons Harry had had so far he had done what he did that first lesson, give instructions and leave. Ginny told him that Snape did the same thing in the seventh year lessons. It was so out of character, Harry wondered what was going on. Harry and Ginny hadn't got back together after the final battle. Ginny had got back with Dean, and Harry couldn't bring himself to be upset. Over the summer he had experimented a bit, found out he like both boys and girls, that he preferred to top guys than bottom, that he actually got a bit dominant in bed. Which brought him, with a blush, back to Draco. He wondered who would claim him. Hermione said that they had to love him - but the amount of control they'd have over him, some part of Harry didn't like the idea of someone controlling Draco to that extent. But then what was he going to do about it? Claim him? Somehow, Harry couldn't see it.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD 

Harry's eyes opened slowly. It had to be past midnight, he was thirsty, it must have woken him up. He opened the curtains and stopped in surprise. The Slytherins all slept with their curtains open, even Greg and Vince once they were done for the evening. Harry had slept in a dormitory for the best part of seven years, and in that time everyone had closed their curtains, most had put up silencing charms. 

Harry supposed wasn't that big a deal, but Slytherins were supposed to be suspicious and back-stabbing. They, of all people, should be on their guard. But now they were sleeping peacefully, completely exposed. Greg and Vince were lying close together, Vince turned inwards and Greg had his arm across his partner's shoulders. Blaise was sprawled across the entire bed. Theo was turned away from him, shuffling restlessly. And Draco was curled in a ball halfway down his bed, his long hair spread around him all across the bed. His face was peaceful and his beauty was breath taking.

Harry shook himself. He probably shouldn't be thinking that. He got himself a glass of water and went back to bed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Everything had been quiet for a week, classes had progressed as usual, homework had been done. When Harry returned to the common room on Tuesday evening he heard music coming from his dormitory. A throbbing beat and aggressive vocals permeated through the air. Harry shrugged and settled to finish his potions essay, the music was muffled and didn't really bother anyone.

He'd been sitting for about twenty minutes when Ron came in. He began to make his way over to Harry, then frowned and changed course for the dormitory. Harry winced, Ron had been tense around the Slytherins all week and Harry could tell this wasn't going to end well.

He got up and made his way over to the door, arriving just as Ron threw it open.

"Can you fucking turn that down?" Ron yelled.

Theo, Greg and Draco, who were lying on Draco's bed, looked up in surprise. Harry thanked Merlin that Blaise wasn't there, he was the most confrontational of the Slytherins.

Theo smiled at Ron, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry man, we'll turn it off if you're coming in."

Ron scowled. "I'm not, but we can hear you in the common room."

"No worries," Greg gave his favourite lopsided grin. "We'll put up a silencing charm, okay?"

Ron seemed momentarily at a loss. Harry was glad the Slytherins were being so reasonable, Ron hadn't exactly been polite. Someone up there, however, seemed to hate Harry, as Ron was evidently looking for a fight.

"No, it's not okay. You bloody Slytherins are so full of it. You come back here like nothing happened. Showing off you Dark Marks. Prancing around, taking over our dormitory. You should all be in Azkaban with you're worthless parents."

Oh God, someone up there was definitely trying to make his life hell. The Slytherins looked uncomfortable, they'd been avoiding a confrontation for weeks and they didn't want one now.

"Nice to know you have such a high opinion of us, Weasley." Blaise and Vince had come in behind Harry. It was Blaise, unsurprisingly, who had spoken. Could this get any worse?

"Who would have a high opinion of you, Zabini? You're Death Eaters." Ron snarled.

"Look," Greg spoke reasonably, "we don't want to fight. We were all tried and found innocent. Most of us took the Dark Mark before we were of age and all of us took it under duress. Dove was only fourteen, for the Goddess' sake." This was news to Harry, he thought Draco had taken it before sixth year, but it sounded like it had been done after fourth year. 

"None of us wanted anything to do with the Dark Lord," Vince continued, "but neither did we want to see our parents murdered. You can't blame us for wanting to keep our families safe."

"Maybe you should have had the guts to stand up to You-Know-Who." Strange that Ron said that when he couldn't even say the name. He was making a fool of himself.

"I have a six year-old sister. What, I should have let her die? Is that what you would have done with your precious Gryffindor bravery?" Blaise hissed.

Harry looked over at Draco, who had kept silent so far. He was watching the argument with wide, silver eyes. Greg reached over and put a comforting arm around him. Harry remembered that night on the Astronomy Tower. At the time he had blamed Draco, but after much thought he had come to believe that most people would have done the same thing if their loved ones had been threatened. Even then, knowing the consequences, Draco hadn't been able to murder Dumbledore.

Greg held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "We never wanted anyone to get hurt, sometimes that's just the way things work out though."

"Sure, that's why you parade your Dark Marks around the place, making sure everyone knows about them with those ridiculous wrist ties." Ron just wouldn't give it up.

Vince shook his head bitterly. "They're not for other people."

Draco looked up from his place in the middle of the bed. He sat cross legged with his hair pooled around him. "They're to remind us how quickly your life can be ruined."

"Right, ruined," Ron turned his snarl on Dove. "I bet you loved every second of it. You're all muggle-hating scum."

Greg snorted in disbelief. "Right, we hate muggles. That's why I drive a muggle car which Dove's dad gave me for my birthday."

Draco looked down at his hands. "Daddy," he murmured softly.

The Slytherins all turned to him immediately, squashing onto the bed. Greg pulled Draco into his lap, murmuring apologies. Draco's father was in Azkaban awaiting to Dementor's Kiss. Harry remembered after the final battle, Lucius holding Draco to him and refusing to let anyone else near him. It had been oddly touching, Lucius' fierce protectiveness.

"Oh, stop snivelling, Malfoy. Your precious daddy deserves everything he gets."

Harry winced. Zabini turned to Ron, eyes blazing. "Do you not know when to shut up? Dove isn't even allowed to see his father before they do it. It's like he's lost Luc already. He's in mourning."

"Ha, Malfoy shouldn't bother, that slimy snake isn't worth it, even from him."

Harry snapped. "Ron, shut up!" He yelled, surprising even himself. "He's about to loose a parent, have a little empathy."

"Oh, like he did for you, Harry. Never said a word about your parents, did he?"

Tears overflowed a spilled down Draco's cheeks. "I didn't want to, it wasn't my choice, I didn't want to." He whimpered over and over into Greg's shoulder. All the Slytherins were talking at once, while Ron was ranting about attention-seeking snakes. It was rapidly getting out of control.

Suddenly a calm voice spoke loud enough to cut through the babble. Everyone to see Neville standing in the doorway, though when he had got there, none of them could say. "What, Ron? One minute they're muggle-hating, Death Eater scum. The next minute you want to be just like them, right down to their insults. Is that how it is?" Neville regarded the red head coldly.

There was silence as Ron failed to come up with a reply. Then Greg looked up and met Harry's eyes.

"Potter, can you just muzzle your dog and get out of here please, at least until dinner."

Harry nodded and grabbed Ron's arm, guiding him out of the dormitory. He sighed, it looked as though diplomacy had finally broken down.

"Harry," Ron squawked indignantly. "We can't just let them win."

Harry shook his head at Ron's immaturity, this was why Hermione had suggested they didn't tell Ron about the whole magical submissive thing. "You think they won, Ron?" Just for something to say, really.

Ron considered. "Well, I did make Malfoy cry." He said finally, with some satisfaction.

Harry turned to him in disgust. "You think that's a good thing?" Ron looked nonplussed. "You just made a guy cry because his dad's about to face a fate worse than death. That's not something to be proud of. They've made an effort this year to be decent to us, but you've just behaved worse than they do."

"Well it's not like they've apologised for the shit they've done to us over the years." Ron huffed.

"We haven't apologised for the shit we did to them, either. We've all just tried to put the past behind us. Clearly, you can't."


	4. Chapter 4

Things became chilly between Harry and his erstwhile best friend over the following weeks. Ron wouldn't give up on his 'Slytherins are evil' campaign, but the Slytherins proved him wrong at every turn. They were polite, considerate and really no trouble at all. Draco was incredible. Most of the time he was unrecognisable as the boy Harry had known for six years, then he would say something that reminded Harry vividly of the Malfoy he had known, except he was funny rather than offensive. One such event occurred about a month into the term.

Draco sat in the common room, leaning over his homework. He frowned, pulling Blaise's essay towards him. "The gillyweed definitely reacts with cowslip, not the catnip."

"Dove, I'm sure it was the catnip." Blaise countered.

"Well, you're wrong." Draco pouted.

Blaise frowned. "Says who?"

"Says me, and I'm a Malfoy so I win." Draco flicked his hair and returned to his essay.

Blaise shook his head. "Cocky bitch." He muttered, tousling Draco's hair.

Draco looked affronted. "Am not a bitch."

This, of course, convinced Ron further that Draco had not changed in the slightest, and convinced Harry of the exact opposite.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

It was a Thursday when Greg and Vince approached him. Their wedding was approaching and they spent most of their weekends at home organising it, leaving Draco under the watchful gaze of Blaise,Theo and Pansy. They cornered him in the common room.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry looked at them in shock, it was rare for the Slytherins to initiate contact out of the blue. "Yeah, hey."

Vince smiled at him, recognising his discomfort. "We were wondering if you would do us a favour this weekend."

Harry eyed them uncertainly. "What is it?"

"We were wondering if you could keep an eye on Dove for us."

"Why? Don't Blaise, Pansy and Theo do that when you're not here."

"Yeah, usually, but they're all coming down with us to get fitted for robes."

"And you can't take Malfoy with you?"

"Unfortunately, not. He has to stay in the school grounds during term time as part of his suspended sentence. You and Hermione are the only people who know, and we don't want anyone else to find out. We trust you."

Harry was a sucker for trust. "Well, how much looking after does he need?"

Vince brightened up immediately. "Oh, not much. Just give him something to do if he looks a bit lost. Someone from the younger years will make sure he eats properly. He just needs to feel he's doing something that someone else asked him to do. Even if it's just doing homework or playing chess."

"And how am I going to explain to my friends that he'll be hanging around with us?"

Vince frowned. "Well, Hermione already knows, Neville doesn't seem like the type of guy to ask and no one else will notice if you have Draco with you."

Harry frowned as he realised this was true. He avoided most people because they had a tendency to hero-worship. Neville was rapidly taking Ron's place in the Golden trio, which was a relief because it meant an end to having to listen to Ron and Hermione's bickering.

Greg looked at him expectantly. "So you'll do it? You'll look after Dove for us."

"Yeah, sure."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Friday morning saw Draco on his bed with his feet flat, back arched and head tipped back.

"These jeans have so shrunk since I last wore them." He whined as he wiggled his hips to try and get them up past his thighs.

"No they haven't," Greg replied in a long suffering tone.

Draco pouted. "Then I've gotten fat."

Greg sighed. "No you haven't, Dove. You always have to do that to get those jeans on."

It was true, Harry had seen this show multiple times, but he couldn't help but watch. Draco didn't have a shirt on and his pale skin was stretched across his lightly muscled stomach. You could just make out his abs, and his ribs were visible stretched out as he was. Harry may have been drooling.

When Draco finally got his jeans on, they looked as if someone had painted them on him. Definitely not appropriate for school. The teachers never told Draco off for it, though. They all pretty much ignored Draco, perhaps they knew what he was. Submissives weren't treated well in the wizarding world. They were seen as sub-human and treated with contempt, despite how rare and powerful they were. They weren't human, no, but Harry didn't think they were any less than humans either. If anything they were more, no human would be able to give themselves up to another person in that way.

After classes that day Harry was sitting alone in the common room.

"Hey," a timid voice sounded from near his shoulder.

Harry looked up to see Draco standing timidly next to him. He looked uncomfortable standing above Harry and shifted from foot to foot. His wide grey eyes trained on the ground.

"Hello," Harry said softly. "What can I do for you?"

Draco looked uncertain and moved to sit at Harry's feet. "Greg said you're gonna spend some time with me at the weekend."

"Yeah, if that's okay with you." Harry was a little unsure, he and Draco had never got on in the past, and even though Draco had changed a lot he might still remember their old animosity.

"Of course, sir."

Harry stared in shock, Draco was not usually this timid, or formal. "Oh, um, you can call me Harry."

Draco blinked. "I thought Greg told you what I am, sir."

"Yeah, he did." Harry didn't know what else to say. Draco just nodded silently. "Look, Draco, whatever happened between us before, I want you to know I don't hold it against you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dove, why don't you go find Blaise. I think he was looking for you." They looked up to see Greg walking over.

Draco nodded obediently. Harry was struck by Draco's lithe body as he stood up. Then his grey eyes caught Harry's for a moment before he turned away. Harry felt like he might just fall into that soft grey. He shook himself, he probably wasn't supposed to be thinking like that.

Greg sat down next to Harry. "You talked with Dove."

"Yeah," Harry frowned. "He called me sir."

"Yeah, that's what people who aren't his friends but know what he is expect him to do."

"You're serious?". 

"As a heart attack."

"And Draco doesn't mind."

"He considers it his place." Greg pulled a face at the phrase.

"That does not sound like Malfoy."

Greg smiled. "It's not Malfoy, it's Draco."

"Right. Was he like that before he turned 17?"

"Less so, but he was still quite..." Greg searched for the word, "delicate. Not like you saw him at all."

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to see that."

Greg gave him another of his crooked smiles. "You like him, don't you?"

Harry balked. "What?" How did Greg know something that Harry was only just starting to admit?

"Oh come on, we notice things. We can see how you look at him."

"Well, I...." Harry trailed off.

"It's okay, we don't mind. Like we said, we trust you. I'd read up on Magical Submissives, if I were you, there's a lot to know. Just don't do anything until you're ready."

"What about Draco?"

"He's already ready." 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry focused in on his book. It was about magical creatures that looked human, and there was a chapter about Magical Submissives. It basically said that they were useless burdens on the wizards who claimed them. But there was some useful information. Before Submissives were claimed they has to be wooed, the person wooing them assumed temporary mastery of the Submissives until they decided if they wanted to keep them. Like a pet. Harry shook his head. The role of the Master was to control the Submissive completely. Tell them when to eat, drink and sleep, they had to obey their Master's every command. Harry blushed, the Submissive couldn't even orgasm without permission.

Harry closed his eyes, imagining Draco under him, unable to come without Harry's permission. Would he beg and writhe? What would happen if Harry denied him completion? Harry shook with the idea, the power would be addictive. He would have to be careful not to abuse it, but if he got the balance right it would be incredible.

Harry had to steer his mind in a different direction before he ended up taking the book to bed. He continued reading. Hermione had been right about the masters having to prove themselves. There was an order it had to be done in as well. First, you had to prove your strength and ability to dominate them. Then that you were able to provide for them, that you had the money and means to keep them secure. After the practicalities were dealt with, you had to prove you could take care of them. See to their needs, but first understand their needs. As love took time to accomplish, the promise of love was accepted before the bonding ritual. As the Submissive couldn't be touched sexually until the bonding, proving you could pleasure them was part of ritual. When they orgasmed the bonding was complete.

In fact, Draco had never been touched sexually. Not even by himself. Not even before he had turned seventeen. He couldn't, couldn't bring himself pleasure without permission and couldn't allow another to before he was claimed. Once he was claimed only his master could touch him or give permission for him to touch himself. Harry groaned low in his throat, if he claimed Draco he would be the first and last to bring him pleasure. The master, of course, could do as they pleased. They could have as many lovers as they wanted.

"Um, Harry," Hermione's voice came from somewhere to his left, behind a large book, "did you just growl?"

"What?" asked Harry, alarmed. "No, I don't think so." He sounded unconvincing even to his own ears.

 

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Okay, take care, Dove." Greg kissed Draco's forehead. Vince followed suit. 

The five Slytherins left the common room bags in hand. Draco hugged himself and shivered. He felt very exposed, all alone. He wasn't alone, he reminded himself. Harry had agreed to look after him, even though he knew what he was, despite what he had done to him in the past. He didn't deserve it, he knew that.

Harry laid his hand on Draco's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes, sir." Draco murmured even more quietly.

Harry swallowed, wondering if he would ever get used to that. "So, do you have homework to do or something?"

"Yes, sir" Draco reiterated.

He wandered off to do as he was told and Harry took a deep breath. This was going to be a long weekend if he had to struggle to control himself around Draco the whole time. He couldn't help it though. The boy was beautiful, and the vulnerability and submission just added to it.

Harry walked into the dormitory a while later to see Draco curled on his bed with a potions book. Harry recognised the chapter as the one Professor Snape had told them to read. Snape was still acting strangely and no reason had yet been found. There were rumours beginning to circulate that went from unlikely to ridiculous. Some said that he had lost a lover in the war and hadn't got over it, which seemed far too romantic for Snape. Others that he was suffering from a dreadful disease with no cure, unlikely for a vampire. The other popular one was that it wasn't Snape at all but an imposter and the real Snape had died in the final battle, but that was impossible as a polyjuice potion needed the subject to be alive. Whatever the truth was, the eighth year Slytherins seemed to know. They were always exchanging meaningful looks in his lessons and Draco looked perpetually worried in his presence.

Harry sat down next to Draco. "Hey, Draco?"

Draco looked up. "Sir?"

"I was wondering, do you know what's wrong with Snape?"

"Severus? He's mourning."

Harry frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco bit his lip. "I'm not meant to tell you, sir. I'm sorry." He looked up at Harry with his big grey eyes and Harry may have melted.

"That's okay, Draco, don't worry about it."

Draco nodded and there was silence for a bit. Harry watched Draco's eyes scanning the page, his brow furrowed cutely in concentration and his full, pale pink lips mouthing an ingredient to himself every so often. As he watched something clicked. Draco had said Snape was mourning, that was familiar. Someone else had used that word recently. Hadn't Blaise said it? Harry couldn't for the life of him remember the context though. One thing was sure: the 'lost a lover in the war' theory was looking the most promising at the moment.

"What's it like?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"What's what like, sir?" Draco looked up with confusion in his silver eyes.

"Being a... what you are." Harry didn't want to take any chances of being overheard.

"Oh, it's not that different to being like anyone else. Just sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. Like if I've finished all my homework and no one's there to give me something to do I get a bit lost. I just stand there thinking how best to serve my master, then I remember I don't have a master so I think about how best to help my friends, but I usually can't think of much there either. It's not like they need me to cook or anything, and they won't let me tidy up for them. Then Greg or Vince will snap me out of it and I'll feel a bit stupid for just standing there, but they never get angry they just give me something to do. If they weren't around I'd probably just stand around looking lost way more of the time."

Harry almost got distracted by just how cute he sounded when he spoke. He smiled reassuringly at Draco. "Don't worry, Dove, I'll make sure you don't get lost while they're away."

Draco blushed and Harry realised was the first he had called him Dove, it had seemed natural at the time. "Thank you, Harry." Draco murmured the last word so quietly Harry almost missed it, but when Draco looked up at him questioningly Harry smiled encouragingly.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry arrived back at the dormitory at lunchtime on Saturday to hear shouting. It was Ron, he appeared to be shouting to himself, or rather whoever he was shouting at wasn't replying. Harry felt his stomach lurch. Draco was the only one in their dorm who wouldn't give as good as they got.

"Fucking Death Eater scum." Ron yelled. Draco just stood in the centre of the room staring at his feet. "No one wants you here, you should be in Azkaban. Well, you haven't got your bodyguards to hide behind now. You and your pathetic father will get what's coming to you." Draco's eyes flicked up to Ron's face at the mention of his father. Ron continued gleefully when he got a reaction. "That's right, your precious daddy is going to die. Gonna cry about it, Malfoy?" Harry wondered whether he should speak up, neither of them had noticed him yet and he was transfixed with shock at his friend’s cruelty. Dove still hadn't said a word but his eyes were now fixed on Ron instead of his feet. "He deserves it, you know that right Malfoy? He deserves what he gets, he deserves..." Ron was cut off by Draco stepping up and punching him in the face.

Ron fell to the ground clutching his bloody nose. He scrambled to his feet and went for Draco, but Harry couldn’t allow that. He grabbed Ron and kept him away from Draco, who was staring at his slightly damaged hand in slight surprise.

"That's enough, Ron." Harry advised. "I think you should go to the hospital wing, that nose looks broken." Ron snarled at Draco but allowed himself to be directed to the door.

Harry approached Draco. "Are you okay?"

Draco looked up at him with terrified eyes. "I didn't mean to, I swear. It just happened. Please don't be angry with me." Tears spilled down Draco's cheeks.

"Hey, no, it's okay. Don't cry, no one's angry with you. Ron was being a git. It's okay."

Harry put his arms around Draco's slim body. He sat down on the bed with Draco nestled into his shoulder sobbing. Harry continued to murmur reassurances, running his hand through the long, blond hair. He couldn't really see why Draco was so upset, they'd got into loads of physical fights in previous years and he told Draco so.

"Greg told me we could be good. That we didn't need to get into anymore fights with the Gryffindors. He'll be so disappointed."

Harry didn't think he would be if he understood the circumstances. "It's okay, Dove, I'll explain what happened, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Harry, did you punch Ron?" Neville had entered the dormitory.

"No, Draco did."

Neville looked pleasantly surprised. "Seriously? Nice one, Draco. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Neville, could you just give us a second? There's some stuff I want to talk to Dove about."

"Oh, right, no problem Harry." Neville left with no further ado.

"Draco, what did you mean when you said you didn't have to get into fights anymore?"

"That we don't have a part to play anymore, because it's over."

"The war?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why does that have anything to do with getting into fights?"

"You had to hate us before, and you don't now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, there's so much you don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Severus sat on his bed in the Slytherin dormitories. He was leaning against the headboard with Luc in between his legs. Remus was lounging against a pillar of the four-poster at the other end of the bed. Lily and Cissa were on the opposite side to him halfway down the bed.

"What's the plan?" Cissa was the first to speak.

Remus rubbed his face. "I have no idea. We're fucked."

"Don't be so melodramatic Rem, it could be worse."

"How? The Dark Lord wants you three," he motioned at the Slytherins, "to join him. So you decided that it would be a good idea put your lives in danger by spying against him, you know, so you can die painful deaths. How could it be worse, Cissa?"

"We could be evil, sadistic people who love the idea of being Death Eaters and want to kill you and Lily because you aren't pureblood."

"Yes, I suppose that would be the absolute worse case scenario. If you were completely different people then things could get quite difficult, yes, but..."

"Stop squabbling." Severus ordered. Lucius had tucked his head further into Severus chest, he didn't want to deal with people right now. He wanted to sit quietly with Sev and try not to panic.

"So what is the plan?" Lily spoke up now, reiterating her best friend's question.

"We walk the line and try not fall off." Severus informed them with more confidence than he felt. "We play at being good Death Eaters then go running to Dumbledore with the information he needs."

"And if we loose our souls somewhere between the torturing and the killing, it'll be fine." Lucius added. "They can be casualties of war."

Severus tucked a strand of blond hair behind Luc's ear. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you." Vampires were extremely protective of their mates.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Severus barely managed to apparate away from the Hogs Head he was so confused. He was sure he'd heard correctly. A child born in July would defeat the Dark Lord. A child who's parents had defied Voldemort three times. Draco was safe, he was an August baby. But Lily's child was born in July. He had to talk to her.

She received the news very calmly. Asking simply: "How are we going to play this?"

"What?"

"Well, we have to maintain your cover, but we have to protect Harry as well."

"Fuck my cover, he's going to kill you."

"Possibly."

Lily's cool answer served to calm Severus down. "So what do you want to do?"

She thought for long minutes. "Go to Voldemort, tell him what you heard."

"What?"

"But don't tell him the whole thing. Say you only heard half."

"That'll still be enough for him to know it's you."

"That doesn't matter. I'll die for my son if I have to."

"And how will I look that boy in the eyes knowing I sold out his parents?"

"You won't have sold us out. And besides, if he's your student you'll never be nice. I know I can count on you to be your usual horrible self to him, but you’ll teach him what he needs to know."

Severus nodded solemnly and turned to leave. Lily caught his arm.

"I can count on you, can't I, Sev. To help him become the person he needs to be."

"Of course, Lily."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Lucius closed his eyes, praying to every deity he knew of. "Just hand over the prophesy, Mr Potter. Then you and your little friends can leave peacefully." And I won't have to fight and pretend to be outwitted by children my son's age, he silently added.

When Potter ran he half-heartedly followed. The more faithful, like his sister-in-law, followed with more vigour. He watched the fighting with a sinking heart. This would never end well, and when it didn't, he would be the one to pay. He just hoped someone would keep Draco safe for him.

When they slapped the magically reinforced handcuffs on him he thought that he probably deserved this. He had done a lot of harm in his life. A lot of people had been hurt and killed because of him. He knew that at this point in the war Dumbledore wouldn't be sticking his neck out to save him, not when he'd just been proved right. Perhaps he deserved a stint in Azkaban, anyway.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

Draco looked up into his Godfather's eyes. They were dark and serious as ever.

"This is very important." Severus told him again. "There's a diadem in the Room of Hidden Things. It needs to be destroyed, Fiend Fyre should do it. There's no time to explain."

"No problem," Vince assured him, "we'll take care of it." Greg nodded.

"Good. Pretend to be fighting for the Dark Lord. But if you see Potter, do not kill him."

The children nodded in tandem, then dispersed. The conversation had taken no more than thirty seconds, a brief lull in the heated battle. Severus went to the Dark Lord and be murdered while Draco, Greg and Vince went to the Room of Requirement to burn.

GVGVGVGVGVGV

"Do you understand now?" Dove asked Harry quietly.

"I'm not sure. I understand what you're trying to say, but I'm not sure I believe you."

Draco flinched. "I wouldn't presume to lie to you, sir."

"I know that. It just seems to weird. My own mother wouldn't want to turn me into The Chosen One, she wouldn't want to force me into a life like the one I've had."

"It's not my place to guess your mother's motives, sir, but perhaps she knew you wouldn't get any peace until you had done what was necessary. She knew that the Dark Lord would come for you whether she wanted it or not, so she wanted you to be prepared when he did."

"Yeah, and how is she meant to have been so sure about all this?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Severus says that she didn't seem surprised when he told her what he heard. Daddy says he thinks she had premonitions, that perhaps she already knew."

"And because of that I was made to hate Slytherins and like Gryffindors and be the perfect little soldier for the Light?" Harry's temper was piqued.

"I've always thought it was to keep you alive, sir." It took Harry a second to realise that Draco's tone was unusually sharp. He glared at him and Draco immediately dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. It's not my place..."

Harry sighed, cutting him off. "No, it's okay. You're right, and anyway, it's quite reassuring to see you're not as much of a pushover as I thought you might be."

"I know my place, sir." Draco was still studying the floor.

Harry reached over and tilted his head up. "Dove, it's okay, really. I was being an ungrateful brat and you had every right to pull me up on it."

"Sorry, sometimes it gets difficult to balance out my personality. Part of me wants to make sarcastic comments and whine until I get my own way, but the other part of me just wants to serve. Sometimes I say something I don't mean, or want to say something but feel I shouldn't."

"I'll never get angry with you for being yourself, Dove."

"Thank you. I've never really been able to tell anyone that before. I don't want them to think I'm really the way I pretended to be."

"I think it's pretty clear that you're not still behaving the way you were before. To everyone except Ron, anyway."

"I'm sorry for punching him, I know he's your friend."

"He's not really anymore, we've sort of drifted apart."

Draco smiled shyly. "I sort of got that when you comforted me after I punched him."


	7. Chapter 7

When Greg, Vince, Blaise, Pansy and Theo arrived back on Sunday night, they were immediately regaled with tales of Draco punching Ron. The story was met with a mixture of amusement and concern, but mainly amusement after it was ascertained that no harm had befallen anyone but Ron, and he had deserved it anyway.

"How was he?" Greg asked Harry later that evening.

"He was fine. We had a bit of a heart to heart after he hit Ron. Is it true Snape told you to destroy Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"Yeah. Dove told you all that?"

"He was explaining why he had to make me hate Slytherins. He did a pretty good job of it too, back then. He was so annoying that I didn't notice what an idiot Ron could be. It gave us a united front." Harry sighed, remembering old times. "But this is better, I like knowing the truth."

"I'm glad you haven't freaked out or started hating us for lying to you. We would have told you earlier, but we assumed you wouldn't believe us and would think we were making excuses for what we've done."

"I probably would have before I got to know you guys properly." There was silence as they both contemplated the past.

"So," Greg broke the silence first, "what's the plan now?"

Harry knew the real question behind that, so he answered it as frankly as he could. "I'm going to ask Dove if I can court him."

Greg nodded as if he had expected this. "Good," he said sincerely. "You should talk to Severus, though."

"Snape? Why?"

"He's Draco's Godfather, with Lucius not here he's the person to talk to."

"I need to ask permission?"

"You don't need to, but giving the family some warning is the done thing."

"What do I say: I'm planning to court your Godson, I know you hate me, but I hope that's okay."

"Yeah. But maybe leave out the hate part." Harry was not amused. "Seriously, it'll be fine. Sev knows you can't bond unless you're right for Dove, and he won't do anything to sabotage his Godson's chances."

"Sev?" Was all Harry could reply.

Greg grinned. "Yeah, maybe don't tell him I called him that. He pretends not to like it."

"And I should talk to him before I ask Draco?"

"Yeah, because technically you're not asking Draco, you're telling him. He doesn't get a choice."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry knocked on the door of the Potions Master's office.

"Enter."

Harry entered. The office was dark, but then it did belong to a Vampire. Snape was sitting at his desk marking what looked to be essays. He looked tired and defeated. It was disconcerting for Harry to see his professor in this state.

"Mr Potter," there was no bite in his voice, "what can I do for you?"

"It's about Draco, sir."

"What are you accusing my Godson of this time, Potter?" There was still a bit of the old Snape in there somewhere after all.

Harry refused to allow his anger to be piqued. "I don't want to accuse him of anything, sir." He took a deep breathe. "I want to court him."

Snape blinked. "You're serious."

"Very much so, sir."

"You really want to humiliate him in that way? I had hoped you could grow up enough to put your differences behind you."

Harry gulped, he hadn't realised Snape would interpret it like that. "I don't want to humiliate him, sir. Over the last few weeks we've grown to know each other better and I think I could bond with him."

"If you choose to court him everyone will know what he is, they will taunt him and degrade him in any way they can. Is that really what you want?"

"I'll leave that choice to Draco."

"You plan to give him a choice?"

Harry met his professor's eyes. "Of course. I refuse to treat him like an object or a piece of meat."

Snape seemed to accept this. His eyes were dark, Harry had no idea what he was thinking. "Hurt him and I will kill you." The words were simple and deadly. He lifted his lip in a slight snarl to show one elongated canine. Harry got the message.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry lay in bed contemplating how he should ask Draco if he wanted Harry to court him. Should he go in guns blazing and be sexy and enticing as he knew he could. Or should he be conservative and reserved. Harry sighed. He was being stupid, he knew what Draco needed. He needed him dominant, calm and caring. Draco was a Submissive, he needed a master.

It must have been about three in the morning when he heard the noise. A soft whimpering issued from across the room. Harry sat up, wondering if someone was having a nightmare. He pulled open his curtains. Dove was in the middle of his bed again, hair spread around him. This time, though, he was tossing his head around and small whimpers escaped his lips.

As Harry watched, frozen, Greg blinked his eyes open. He sat up and shook Vince awake. Vince looked around groggily then his eyes fixed on Draco. They both got out of bed and made their way over to the crying boy.

"Dove wake up." Vince shook him. "Come on baby, wake up."

"You're having a nightmare, sweetheart, wake up." Greg murmured so as not to wake anyone else.

Draco came out of it slowly. His whimpers turned to harsh breathing and he clutched at his friends. Harry got up and and came over to Dove's bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked Draco softly.

"Yes," he whispered, "sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry, I was awake already."

Harry sat down on Draco's bed and pulled the boy close to him without hesitation. He had to be dominant and in control. Draco snuggled into his shoulder, still shaking a little. Calm and caring, he reminded himself.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, about daddy."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to do anything I can to help your father."

Dove looked up at him with his beautiful wide eyes. "Why would you do that for me?"

Harry paused. He didn't really want to bring this up while Draco was crying, but Draco still had his questioning grey eyes on him. "Well, actually there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Greg and Vince got up unobtrusively and went back to bed, closing the curtains around themselves.

"I want to know if you'd like me to court you."

Draco's jaw dropped. "That... that's your decision, sir." They were back to sir.

"I know that's what people think, Dove, but I want it to be your decision too. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I think I'd like it if you courted me, sir." Draco said timidly, after only a moments hesitation.

"Harry," Harry corrected softly.

"Harry," Draco repeated with a blush.

"But Draco, you have to remember that everyone will know what you are if I court you. You'll have to submit to me in public as well as private." This wasn't Harry's choice, it was a requirement of the bond.

"I know, but I don't mind. Unless you mind, of course, Harry."

"Like I said before, I want your opinion. I don't ever want you to be scared to tell me how you feel."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Seal the deal with a kiss?" It was how courting was commenced.

Draco blushed, he'd never been kissed before as this was his first courting. "Okay."

Harry put his hand to Dove's cheek and turned his face towards Harry. Harry bent down and their lips brushed. Draco's lips were soft and full, Harry pressed against them more firmly. He put the other hand possessively in the small of Draco's back, tugging him in closer. Harry's tongue sought entrance and Draco gladly gave it. Harry slid his tongue into Draco's mouth and Draco's cautiously met it. Their kiss became more heated, Harry pulling Draco into his lap. After a few minutes Harry had to break the kiss. He couldn't cross the line, yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Vince took Harry by the arm as soon as Draco had gotten in the shower. "Today won't be easy. First you have to get through breakfast; then there's classes, Draco will have to come to yours; people aren't going to be kind, you know, and there's protocol to follow."

"Woah, slow down, please." Harry was overwhelmed already.

Greg laughed. "What Vince means is that there are ways to do things now, and they won't make your life easy."

"Breakfast. You said we had to get through it."

"Yes," Vince spoke up again, "Draco can only eat from your hand and, you know, at your feet."

"What?"

"You have to feed him by hand." Greg clarified.

"And he has to kneel at you feet." Vince finished.

"Great," Harry muttered, "that'll be discreet."

"It's part of the bond. So you'll have to decide which table you want to sit at. Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"Slytherin, definitely. I don't even want to think about what the Gryffindors would do to Draco if they were near him in that position."

"And you should think about buying him something to symbolise your courtship. To show that he's yours."

"Like what?"

"A necklace or bangles or whatever. But not a collar until you've claimed him." Harry had never considered putting a collar on someone before, but it did sound kind of hot.

Today the courtship would start properly. Harry had to prove he could be the dominant partner. That meant giving him orders as well as physically dominating him. The former he was pretty sure he could handle, but the latter posed a little more of a problem. How could he dominate Draco without taking it too far sexually. After all, Harry had read in his research that if a submissive was 'used' (the term the book used) before they had been claimed then it made claiming them impossible.

Draco emerged from the shower freshly washed and dressed. Harry was finished dressing and turned to Draco.

"Dove, would you get me my bag, please?" He asked casually.

Draco found the required item and returned with it. "Here, Master."

Several eyes turned to them in shock, but Harry showed no surprise. "Thank you."

Harry guided Draco into the Great Hall with his hand in the small of the blond's back. Not many people seemed to notice this, they were mostly half asleep and focussed on their food. But when Harry led them to the Slytherin table it attracted more attention. He made his way to a space on the table with Greg and Vince flanking him.

"On your knees, baby." He murmured into Draco's ear. There was something very erotic about ordering someone to their knees, the fact that Draco looked so vulnerable and innocent made it so much better.

"Yes, Master." Draco didn't hesitate, as Harry sat down he slipped to his knees on the floor next to him.

Whispers erupted throughout the Hall. Some of the students, mainly Purebloods, seemed to understand what they were looking at and soon the words Magical Submissive were floating through the Hall. There was no other reasonable explanation for a Malfoy kneeling at the feet of a Potter.

Harry served himself a plateful of food. "How do I do this?" He asked Greg quietly.

"Give him bite sized pieces of food. You can use your fingers or cutlery, whichever is easier for the food."

Harry breathed out deeply. "You guys know so much more about this than me."

"Relax, we've spent years researching this, you'll get there."

"Right." Harry rallied. "Well, what does Dove like for breakfast?"

"Toast with marmite." Vince supplied. He slid two slices onto Harry's plate. "I made some up for you the way he likes it."

"Thanks." Harry knew he would probably be dead without Greg and Vince.

As he tore a piece of toast off for Draco, he realised they had been talking about him like he wasn't there. It was easy to do because Draco wasn't in his line of sight, but Harry swore to himself not to let it happen too often, he didn't want Draco to feel insignificant or forgotten. 

Harry offered Draco the food with his fingers. Draco willing opened his mouth and accepted the food. His lips brushing Harry's skin as he closed them around the toast. Harry had to stifle a moan as he immediately got hard. Draco laid his head against Harry's thigh and Harry stroked his fingers through the soft, blonde hair. Now Harry understood why this was the done thing, it was so intimate.

Harry finished his own breakfast, interspersing eating with feeding Draco. The whispers continued. Some people looked towards them with contempt, others awe, but most just looked confused.

His first lesson was double defence with the seventh and eighth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. There was a new defence teacher called Zac Goldmann. He was knowledgable and made class interesting, but Harry really missed Remus. He entered the classroom with Draco slightly behind him.

"Hey, Harry." A sixth year Gryffindor greeted him. "So you get to boss Malfoy around?" He didn't wait for Harry to contradict him, but pressed on. "Can you make him do tricks, like a pet?"

"He's not..."

"This is so cool. It's exactly what that scum deserves."

"Hey, don't..."

"But how come you sat on the Death Eater table for breakfast?"

"So I wouldn't have to sit with little shits like you." Harry finally was allowed to finish a sentence and shouldered past him into the room, pulling Draco along with him by the hand.

No one else was able to say anything for the rest of the lesson because Professor Goldmann entered and refused to let anyone talk when they weren't answering questions. Harry could still feel the stares, though; especially Ron's glare which was boring a hole in his back. 

Today they were studying the theory behind the Patronus charm, which Harry pretty much blanked out as he could already cast it. Draco sat in the chair beside him, listening silently. He had been silent since the sixth year had accosted Harry, and Harry couldn't comfort him in the middle of class.

As class ended, Harry pulled Draco into an empty classroom. It was break so they wouldn't be missed. Draco's eyes were lowered and he hadn't spoken a word since breakfast.

"Dove?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes, Master." Draco's eyes remained lowered.

Harry cupped Dove's chin gently in his palm and tilted it up towards him. "Don't listen to what that kid said. I don't think of you as a pet or an object, I swear."

"Really, sir?" He whispered.

"Really." Harry smiled. "Well I might call you pet, you are mine, after all."

Draco smiled in return, reassured. "Yes, Master, yours."

"Good, pet." Harry savoured the word. "Yes, I do like that. Very sexy." Draco blushed adorably, so Harry continued, moving closer to his submissive and pinning him against the wall, holding his arms above his head. Maybe now was the time to try out the dominance thing. "You know I've been hard since breakfast. Having you kneel next to me, take food from me, it turned me on so much." Dove gave a little moan and Harry smiled. "Not yet, baby. But when I claim you I'll make you feel so good."

Harry leaned down and met Draco's lips with his own. It was only their second kiss but Draco opened his mouth for Harry immediately. Harry still had the blond's arms pinned to the wall above his head, now he moved Draco's wrists into one hand and used the spare one to pull their bodies together. Harry groaned at the feeling of Draco's hips pressed against him while he continued to explore Draco's mouth with his tongue. This was rapidly becoming too intense. Harry somehow found the strength to pull away from Dove's mouth gently.

"I can't wait until we bond." He said as he released Draco's wrists. "We don't have to wait the whole two weeks, right?"

Draco blushed even harder but shook his head. "No, Master. We can bond whenever you're ready, as long as all the boxes have been ticked."

Harry smiled. "Good, but I won't do anything until you're ready as well."

"I'm already ready."

"That's what Greg said as well. What do you mean by it?" Draco dropped his eyes evasively. "Dove, what does it mean?"

"I sort of... well that is to say... I've kind of liked you for a long time, sir." He finished very quickly.

Harry laughed. "And you've just been waiting for me to wise up, right?"

"I didn't mean any offence, Master. I know it's not my place to choose..." Harry cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I don't mind, baby. I think it's of cute that you had a crush on me when we were younger."

"A bit more than a crush, Master."

Harry tucked a strand of hair out of Draco's eyes. "Okay, more than a crush. I think I'm starting to see why Greg and Vince were so anxious for me to wake up and like you." He gave Draco a cheeky smile.

Draco returned the smile and raised his eyes to meet Harry's, something he rarely did. "I love you." He admitted softly. "I think always have."

"That's lucky, pet, because I think I might be falling for you." Which was all the bond would need, the potential for love.

Harry gave Draco another gentle, chaste kiss before leading him into the corridor for their next lesson, potions.

"Hey, Malfoy." This time it was a fifth year Slytherin. "How come you're walking? Shouldn't you be crawling on the floor like the animal you are?"

Draco met the younger Slytherin's eyes with his wide, grey ones. "We're all animals." He reminded him softly before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry dropped down onto the bed. It had been a trying three days; people didn't seem to be able to keep their mouths shut about him and Draco. Once the Slytherins had been firmly told to shut up or get cursed by Harry and the eighth year Slytherins, they mostly kept their thoughts to themselves, too interested in self-preservation to risk a hexing from the Boy-Who-Lived(-Twice). The Gryffindors, on the other hand, just didn't know when to shut up. Three days after his courtship had started and Harry had already cursed five of them, and a couple of Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff to boot. 

One good thing had come out of it though. Professor Snape had given them their own room, it was being cleaned at the moment, but it would be ready by tomorrow. Harry was relieved to say the least, he hadn't looked forward to claiming his submissive in a crowded dormitory, Draco deserved better than that.

Harry had proved his dominance over the past three days. Pinning Draco's arms above his head while they kissed, having him kneel next to him during meal times and giving him orders to pick Harry out clothes or fetch things for him.

Draco was currently studying Arithmancy with Theo in the library. It was the only subject that Draco took that Harry didn't, and he took all the subjects Harry was doing, just mostly in different classes. Of course he had to miss his lesson to be with Harry, so Snape had arranged for Theo to help him catch up on missed lessons during Harry's free periods.

Harry looked up as someone entered the dormitory, it was Hermione. They hadn't really had a chance to talk recently, Harry was busy with Draco and spent most of his time with him, Greg and Vince. Hermione had gotten quite close to Pansy, enjoying watching the drama of Pansy’s on off relationship with Theo.

"Hey Harry, I was just came to see how you were doing." She came and sat on the bed next to where Harry was sprawled.

"I'm fine, still trying to find my feet with this whole courting thing."

"Where are you with it at the moment?"

"I have to show him that I can provide for him and take care of his needs."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Harry sighed. "I have no idea."

"You have to show him that you have the means to take care of him, right?" Harry nodded. "Well then, why don't you show him one or two of the properties you've inherited, that should prove you can provide for him. Then buy him something nice to flash your money around a bit."

Harry grimaced, he hated flashing his cash, it was a good idea though. "Yeah, Greg and Vince suggested that I buy him something to show that I'm courting him." Harry groaned. "Damn, Draco's not allowed off the school grounds during term-time, though."

"So? You'd only be gone for a morning."

"Hermione, are you suggesting I break a Ministry order?"

Hermione smiled mischievously. "Well, maybe bend them a little. After all, what's the use of being the Chosen One if you don't get special dispensation?"

Harry threw a pillow at her.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The next day was Saturday and Harry and Draco were in Professor Snape's private quarters.

"Thank you for allowing us to do this, Professor." Harry addressed the vampire gratefully.

"Its quite alright, Mr Potter. I understand how delicate the courting process is. If anyone enquires, I will tell them that Draco spent the morning helping me with a potion."

Draco touched the teacher's arm gently. "Thank you, Godfather." Snape just nodded and gave them both a handful of floo powder.

"We're going to the Potter Manor, Draco."

"Yes, sir."

"You can go first."

Draco obediently went to the fire place, threw in the floo powder and stated his destination. Harry followed him and was soon standing in the foyer of his manor. Draco was looking around in wonder, and with good reason. The foyer was five stories tall, the same height as the rest of the house, and had a crystal dome instead of the ceiling. The crystal refracted the light and made rainbows dance across the cream-coloured walls.

"You like it?" Harry asked, slipping an arm around Dove's waist.

"Yes, Master. It's very... bright."

Harry laughed. "Bright's definitely the right word - for the whole house really. I think it's about the same size as Malfoy Manor, but the decor is very different. I'm glad you like it so far, it where you'll be living after school if we bond."

Wide, silver eyes stared up at him. "Where will you live?"

Harry frowned. "Here with you, of course. What makes you ask."

"I meant no offence, Master. It's just, some Dominants choose to marry someone else and live with them while keeping their submissive elsewhere." His eyes were now trained on the floor.

Harry sighed, the preconceived ideas about Magical Submissives were really damaging Draco. He tightened his hold around the blond's waist and looked down at him. "Draco, if I choose you, it will be you and only you for the rest of my life, I swear."

Draco leant into his Master's side, relieved. "Thank you, Master."

Harry kissed him gently then led him into one of the sitting rooms. It was as bright as the entrance hall, pale grey walls and cream sofas. They went through to the formal dinning room. The dinning table had a glass top and pale wood frame. The chairs were cream leather and the walls were a pale coffee colour.

"Its beautiful, sir."

"It is, isn't it, pet."

They looked through the rest of the house. Another two sittings room, two conservatories, one for the morning sun and one for the afternoon. They went upstairs. The first floor was guest suites, the next held the master suite. The bedroom looked out over the expansive grounds, the bed was massive with pale grey sheets and pillows. Sheer grey, silk hangings were open around it.

Draco drew in a deep breath as he imagined what they would do in the bed, how Harry would take him. He could see himself tied to the grey wood headboard, or lying on his back among those pillows. If he'd ever resented the sexual frustration he had to endure, it was now.

Harry seemed to be on the same page as him, because he leant down and whispered into his ear. "Soon, baby." It didn't do anything for Draco's predicament.

The next floor had suites for children. The heir's suite was the biggest, a scaled-down version of the master suite, but the other four were almost as extravagant. The fifth floor was the most incredible, though. The ceiling was made of crystal, like that of the entrance hall, and rainbows danced across the walls of the dayroom, the study and the nursery that the floor held. Another part of that floor had no ceiling at all, and was set up as a observatory.

Draco was in love, with the house as well as with Harry. They went out to look at the grounds which were huge. As they walked through the rock garden, Draco pulled out a cigarette.

"May I, Master?"

Harry bit his lip, he had been meaning to talk to Draco about this. He didn't usually care about other people smoking, but Draco was his responsibility. "I'd prefer it if you didn't Draco." He hesitated. "In fact, I don't want you smoking at all, understood, Draco."

"Yes, Master." Draco reluctantly put away his cigarette.

They finished looking at the rose gardens, lake and quidditch pitch, then went back to the entrance hall. Draco gave the hall one last, awed look before flooing back to Hogwarts.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry entered the jewelry store cautiously. He had left Draco with Greg and Vince after they had gotten back from Potter Manor while he had gone into Hogsmeade. He was looking for something to buy Draco, something expensive. Jewelry shops always scared him, though. The sales assistants always jumped on you to try and make you buy something, if you refused help they watched you suspiciously as you browsed.

Sure enough, a voice sounded from behind him. "Can I help you, sir? Are you looking for something specific?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a courting gift for my submissive."

Surprise showed on the woman's face before she recovered herself. "A necklace or bracelet or something else?"

Harry wasn't sure. "Something expensive."

She smile. "I think I have something you might like. What is her colouring?"

"He has white-blonde hair, pale skin and grey eyes."

The saleswoman retained her smile. "Forgive my assumption, sir. But I have something perfect."

She retreated for a second before returning with a box. She opened it to reveal three items. A bracelet about eight centimetres wide, a hair clasp and a collar. They were all white gold and all studded with emeralds.

"The white gold will complement his looks, while the emeralds will reflect your eyes, Mr Potter." Harry was pleasantly surprised that she didn't make a fuss about who he was, but then an expensive jewelry shop in Hogsmeade probably got plenty of famous clientele.

"They're beautiful, but I don't need a collar yet."

"But you plan to, yes?" Harry nodded. "Then why not buy the set and give the collar to him at a later date? We can package them for you separately." She was doing the sales assistant thing now, but he could see the sense behind it.

"How much is it?"

"One thousand eight-hundred Galleons." Harry grimaced and paid up.

Harry returned to the school and drew Draco into their new room.

"I bought something for you."

Draco blushed. "You didn't have to, Master."

"Hush, you haven't seen it yet."

Harry got out the larger box and opened. Draco looked at the two pieces with wides eyes. Wordlessly Harry clipped the bracelet around Draco's wrist and watched as it shrink to fit. He motioned for Draco to turn and pulled his loose hair into a ponytail, clipping it onto place with the clasp.

"They're beautiful, Master."

"They look beautiful on you, Dove." And the collar would look even better.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry kissed Draco goodbye outside Snape's office. Draco was going to spend sometime with Greg and Vince whilst Harry talked to Snape. Harry had been ordered by the formidable Professor to visit after classes, so here he was. He knocked on the door as Greg and Vince escorted the blond out to the grounds where they were going to spend the late afternoon.

"Enter."

Harry pushed the door open and entered the dark room. Snape sat at the desk but stood as Harry entered.

"Mr Potter, take a seat." He gestured to an armchair in front of the fireplace. "Would you like a drink."

"Yes, thank you."

Snape poured Harry and himself glasses of a clear, deep purple liquid. The light from the fire shone through the liquid and turned Snape's skin purple as he carried the drinks over to the table. Snape seated himself in the chair across from Harry and sipped his drink.

"I invited you here, Mr Potter, because I wanted to apologise."

"I'm sorry?"

"For the way I've treated you in the past, Mr Potter, I'm apologising."

"Oh. Thank you, sir. But if I may ask, why now?"

Snape sighed. "I do suppose I owe you an explanation, and now seems to be the correct time to set things straight. I don't know how much Draco has told you, so I will explain all that I can. I expect you believed me to be hostile to you because I disliked your father." Harry nodded. "It’s true that I didn't like your father in the least, but your mother was like a sister to me. When we found out about the prophesy, your mother told me to go to Voldemort. And I did. It resulted in their death. Every time I see you I'm reminded of that. Lily asked me treat you like any other student, and I'm afraid I've failed her. I'm not proud of that." His sentences were staccato and awkward, but then it was an awkward situation.

Perhaps the look in Snape's eyes when he had looked at Harry hadn't been hate, but guilt. "I understand, Professor, I really do. And I accept your apology."

"Please, call me Severus, or whichever of the ridiculous nicknames the children have come up that takes your fancy."

"If you'll call me Harry, and I don't think they're really children anymore."

"I'm an old man, Harry, you'll always be children to me."

Harry laughed wryly and took a sip of his purple drink. It was sweet and refreshing, tasting a little of apples, with a powerful kick of alcohol.

"So, Harry, Draco told me you want to help Lucius, is that true?" The vampire looked at him seriously, though his tone was light.

"Yes, I do. Clearly people don't know all the facts, I don't think there was even a trial."

"There wasn't, the mark on his arm and his name was proof enough. But I warn you, it will not be an easy thing to convince them that they are wrong."

"I'm sure it won’t be, but hopefully I'll be able to get some leverage with my name, however unsavoury the prospect is."

Severus laughed softly, before turning back to the matter at hand. "There's a pensive of Dumbledore's in the Headmistress' office which has some useful memories in. This deception has been going on a long time, if there was one person in touch with every part of it, it was Dumbledore."

The spoke for a little longer about the plan to free Lucius, then moved on to more personal matters.

"When do you plan to claim Draco, Harry?"

"Well, I was thinking sometime later this week."

"I'll let you and your friends miss my class on Thursday afternoon to perform the ceremony, if that won't be too soon."

"I don't think it will be, all I have to do is prove I care about Draco and we'll be able to bond."

Severus gave a rare smile. "It sounds like you know what you're doing. Please take care of Draco for me."

"I will." Harry replied solemnly.

"Good. And now I must retire, being without my mate makes me very weak."

Harry bid Severus good evening and left in search of Draco. He wondered into the grounds as the sun was setting. It cast a warm glow over the lake and the grass. Draco Greg and Vince were sitting in the sun, Draco's hair glittering with oranges and golds. He was so beautiful. Then Harry saw the cigarette clutched loosely between his submissive's fingers.

"Draco," Harry called quietly. Draco turned so quickly that his hair flicked out in a wide arc, the cigarette falling from his hand. "Come with me." Draco scrambled to his feet.

Greg and Vince watched in surprise Harry led their friend away. He lead them to their room and pulled the chair away from the desk. "Sit." He instructed. Draco sat with trepidation, looking up at Harry with fear in his eyes, tears beginning to shine. He was wearing the cuffs Harry had given him. "I told you not smoke anymore and you disobeyed me. What do you have to say, Draco?"

"I'm sorry, Master, please don't Reject me, please. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you, please give me whatever punishment you want, but please don't Reject me." Draco's words came out in a rush, begging Harry not to break up with him.

Harry quieted him, then looked at him sternly. "I'm not going to Reject you, but you will be punished."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

"I want you to understand why I don't want you smoking. I don't care what other people do, they can smoke or not smoke, it doesn't matter to me. But I do care what you do. Smoking isn't good for you, it can cause all sorts of problems that even Wizards can't cure. I wont have you get ill like that, I care about you too much. From a purely selfish point of view, I don't want to kiss you if your mouth tastes like cigarette smoke. Lastly if we have children, I won't have you smoking around them. Especially while you're pregnant, it could seriously endanger the children, and if you won't give up now, then when? Do you see my point, Draco?"

Tears were falling freely down Draco's cheeks now, but he nodded quickly. "Yes, Master. I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me, Master."

The tension in Draco's body and the redoubling of his tears made Harry wonder what exactly Draco expected Harry to do to him. "I know you will. " He reached across Draco to the desk and pulled out a scroll and a quill. "You're going to write a foot and a half long essay for me called 'why my Master doesn't want me to smoke', okay?"

"Yes, Master." Then he looked tremulously up at Harry. "Is... is that it, Master?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Most masters would not be so... restrained, Master."

"Restrained? What... You mean they'd hit you?"

"Yes, Master."

Harry touched Draco's face softly. "I will never hurt you like that, Dove. But I will punish you if you misbehave."

"Thank you, sir." Draco whispered.

"Its okay. Now get to it."

As Draco turned to the desk, Harry left him and went to the common room. Greg and Vince were there and looked at him expectantly when he entered.

"What's going on with Draco?" Greg asked.

"He was smoking when I asked him not to." Harry sighed.

The couple nodded knowingly. "You punished him, yeah?" Vince checked.

"Yes, he's writing his essay as we speak."

"Just an essay?"

"Yes. I know some people can use force very effectively in punishing their submissives in a perfectly loving way, and it's quite an attractive idea, but it's not right for Draco. I want to use the right punishment for him."

"Good," Vince continued, "Draco was a spoilt child. I know he seems submissive, and he is, but he's never had any rules to follow before. He's on his best behaviour at the moment, but he's going to slip up a fair amount."

"I don't mind, I'll correct him when he needs it."

"When are you planning on claiming him?" Greg asked.

"This Thursday, if I can prove that I care about him before then."

"You've just punished him in a very gentle way because he did something that's harmful to him, think you've more than proved that you care."

"What do you mean? I would've thought that punishing him would prove my dominance, not that I care."

"Yes, but you could have beaten the crap out of him for disobeying you, instead you gave him a punishment that will actually help him understand rather than just make him afraid to cross you."

When Harry made his way back to his room, Draco was proof reading his essay. He handed it to his Master once he was finished. Harry took it from him and sat on his bed to read it. Draco came and knelt at his feet.

When Harry had finished reading it, he set Draco's essay down. "That was good, Draco. Come up here." He patted the bed next him and Draco moved to sit there. Harry enfolded him in his arms. "You're forgiven now, love, but if it happens again your punishment will be much more severe."

"Yes, Master." He snuggled back into Harry's embrace. "Harry..." He murmured tentatively.

"Yes, pet?" Harry didn't mind Draco using his given name.

"Thank you."

"For what, pet?"

"Punishing me when I needed it. I'm sorry for disobeying you."

"Its okay, you're forgiven. And you're allowed to make mistakes, Dove, just try to learn from them."

"I will, Master, I promise."

Harry leant down and pressed his lips to Draco's. Their tongues tied moments later, Harry invading Draco's mouth with his tongue. He lifted the smaller boy onto his lap and held him close. Tongue still caressing Draco's, he encouraged the blond to straddle him. When Draco did, Harry ground their bodies together harder. Draco whimpered as pleasure washed over him. The bond was ready, he knew it, and now he was desperate for it to be completed. He had waited so long.

Harry separated them with difficulty. "I've scheduled our bonding for Thursday, love, we have to wait till then."

Draco whimpered again, this time in dissatisfaction. "Difficult, Master."

"I know, baby, but I'm going to make it perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

On Thursday morning, Harry woke up happier than he'd ever been in his life. He was going to bond with Draco and it was going to be perfect. In the bed next to his, Draco was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Dove, after breakfast I want you to stay with Greg and Vince. I need to sort everything out for this afternoon."

Draco yawned, "Yes, Master."

They both got dressed, then Harry gestured for Draco to sit in the chair in front of the vanity. Harry stood behind him and brushed out his hair until it shone. Taking a piece of hair from the the front of each side, he plaited both about a third of their length. He had asked Pansy and Hermione to teach him how to do it, which they had done with enthusiasm, all the time cooing about how cute it was that he wanted to learn. Then he brought both plaits back to meet behind Draco’s head, clipping them in place with the clasp he had bought. It shrank the fit the smaller size. The plaits finished inside the clasp, so bellow it all Draco's hair hung freely. 

Harry pulled Draco to his feet, turning him around. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, sir." Draco blushed.

"I mean it." Harry pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "Now, breakfast."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"You need to make him feel secure."

"Reassure him, he'll be scared."

"Make sure he sees you enjoying yourself."

"He just wants to serve you."

"But it has to be good for him too, remember."

Harry threw up his hands to defend himself. "Guys please, I can only retain so much information."

Greg grinned. "Sorry, we just want it to go well."

"It will go well," Vince asserted, "you guys are gonna do fine."

Harry nodded. "So talk me through the ritual again."

"We'll cast a circle, then you and Draco will be bonded in front of the Goddess. Pansy will do the honours, she knows the ritual. All you have to do is say yes to all the questions, Draco already knows his part."

"With the whole Goddess thing..."

"Don't worry, you don't have to be faithful. It's just the pureblood way of bonding, plenty of people don't really believe." Vince assured Harry.

"I do," Greg said.

"Yeah, and so do Draco and Pansy, but I'm not really sure about it, and Blaise and Theo don't believe at all."

"Is Draco really serious about Wiccan?"

"Yeah, he observes all the Sabbats. He stays up all night before Litha - er, what you'd call summer solstice - and he builds a bonfire for Beltane, that's May Day. There's loads more, there are eight Sabbats."

"I have a lot to learn about his life, don't I?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about that. I don't think he's expecting you to know him inside out, it's enough that you're willing to learn."

Harry nodded, accepting the wisdom of Greg's words. "So what happens now?"

It was Vince who answered him. "Draco's with Pansy getting ready, and Theo and Blaise are purifying the space we're going use. Once that's all done we'll go and cast the circle and start the ritual. So in about ten minutes."

Harry took a bracing breath. "Ten minutes, right." Ten minutes until he bonded with Draco for life.

Greg looked at him intently. "You don't have to do this, you know. You still have another week to complete the bond."

"Yeah," Vince continued, "Dove would understand if you wanted more time to think about it."

"No, I'm certain. I want to do this now. I'm just nervous, you know?"

Vince laughed. "Goddess, yeah. Greg and I aren't getting married until Christmas and I'm terrified already."

"Hey!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

When Harry entered the dungeon room he was stunned. The ceiling was high arches, presumably stretching up into the next floor. The room was lit only by candles, arranged to mark out the circle. In the east yellow candles described the circle, a wand of crystal lying among them, signifying air. In the south red candles were placed with bejeweled athame lying with them, signifying fire. In the west blue candles burnt next to a chalice, signifying water. In the north green candles had been lit with a silver pentacle by them, signifying earth. In the centre of the circle was an alter with purple candles burning atop it, signifying spirit.

Draco was already standing in the middle of the circle, next to the alter. His hair was loose but interspersed with tiny braids, silver threads and metal beads. He wore a shear silver robe over a black tunic. His feet were bare and he wore no make up or jewellery. Harry felt a shiver go through him as he looked at what would soon be his. Draco looked perfect.

Harry was guided to the centre of the circle, then the others took their places. Greg stood in the north, Vince in the south, Theo in the west and Blaise in the east. Pansy stood on the opposite side of the alter from the couple. Hermione, Neville, Ginny and an assortment of Harry's friends stood at the sides of the room where they could watch without getting in the way.

Greg started the proceedings. "I call the element of earth into the circle to preside over this bond."

Blaise continued. "I call the element of air into the circle to preside over this bond."

Vince said his part. "I call the element of fire into the circle to preside over this bond."

It was Theo's turn next. "I call the element of water into the circle to preside over this bond."

Finally Pansy spoke. "I call the element of spirit into the circle to preside over this bond." Warmth flooded the room as the circle was completed, then Pansy continued. "Draco, please make your oath."

Without further prompting, Draco dropped to his knees. "I swear obedience to you, my Master, to do your will before my own. My duty is to you above all others, including myself. Your care and comfort, pleasure and prosperity are my foremost concerns. If I am disobedient, my punishment will be yours to decide. My life is yours to use as you see fit."

Harry shifted a little. This was slightly uncomfortable and incredibly erotic at the same time. All his friends hearing the nature of his relationship with Draco, not that they didn't already know what Draco was.

"Do you accept this oath, Harry?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. I do."

"Then you are bonded in the eyes of the Goddess, may She bless your bond."

Pansy offered Harry a goblet, he took it, drinking a sip. It tasted sweet like syrup, or nectar. Harry held the goblet down so Draco could have a taste, holding the paler boys chin possessively in his hand as he fed him the liquid. When it was finished Pansy took the goblet from him, which was lucky, there was no way Harry could have put it down. He could feel Draco, feel him. Like they had been born joined together. Maybe there had been something in that drink. He felt dizzy. Hands were picking Draco up off the floor, placing him in Harry's arms. Those hand guided Harry out of the dungeons, towards their rooms, but Harry couldn't really pay any attention, all he could feel was Draco.

They were pushed unceremoniously into their room by who Harry later guessed were Greg and Vince. Once inside things seemed to solidify again. Harry had a dazed looking blonde in his arms, blinking up at him with shining grey eyes.

"Okay, pet?"

"Yes, Master."

"Harry, love. Tonight it's Harry."

"Yes, Harry."

"Not nervous, are you love?"

"Well, a little, Master - er, Harry. I don't really know what to do."

"Don't do anything, darling, just let me do what I want to you."

"Of course, Harry."

Harry pulled loose the tie holding closed Draco's silver robe. It fell from his shoulders to pool on the floor like molten metal. Next came the black slip. It too was held only by a tie, the entire outfit was designed for easy access to Draco's body. He pushed that to the floor as well where it mixed with the silver to make a stormy grey.

Harry moaned in arousal as Draco's body was revealed to him. The smaller boy was completely naked now, and hard. A beautiful flush coloured his pale skin and he quaked a little under Harry's gaze. Harry stroked him gently, down his neck then chest, his stomach then finally his cock. Dove whimpered under his Master's touch. He'd never felt anything like it before.

"Oh, Goddess, Master."

"Kneel for me, Draco."

Draco did as he was asked while Harry quickly undressed. Harry positioned himself in front of Draco, slipping a hand behind his submissive's head.

"Master, Harry, I don't know how..."

"It's okay, pet, just open your mouth for me, I'll do the rest."

Draco obeyed immediately. Harry groaned as he slid past Draco's lips and they sealed around his cock. He slid further into that wet heat, feeling the head of his cock brushing the back of Draco's throat. Draco gagged a little but fought to control it. Harry only moved inside Draco's mouth a little before pulling out.

"I want to fuck you." Harry said hoarsely.

"Please," whispered Draco desperately.

Harry picked Draco up gently and laid him on the king sized bed which had replaced their separate ones. Draco eagerly spread his legs, bending his knees. Harry knelt between them and slipped his fingers between Draco's cheeks, stroking his tightly closed hole. Draco moaned. Harry raised a hand to Draco's lips and encouraged him to suck two fingers. He did so and Harry brought them back down to play gently. Draco's breath was coming in quick gasps now, and his face showed a little discomfort as Harry slipped a finger into him. Harry kissed him gently and loosened him enough to slip in another finger.

"Harry." Draco's teeth gritted in discomfort.

"It's okay, baby." Harry reassured him softly. "It's gonna hurt a bit but I'll make it worth it, I promise."

"I'm okay, Master."

Harry summoned lubricant from his bedside table. He removed his fingers and slicked them with it before gently pushing them back inside Draco, their movement aided by the viscous liquid. He pushed them in further and Draco's whole body tensed as Harry touched his prostate.

"Harry, please, now."

Harry wanted to so much, but he knew he'd hurt Draco if he did it now. Instead he pushed in another finger. Draco gasped and thrust his hips as Harry massaged his prostate. His back arched, long hair spread around him. 

Harry couldn't wait much longer. He pulled his fingers out hurriedly and slicked his cock. He aligned himself with practiced ease and slid into Draco just an inch. He had to choke back a growl. Draco was so fucking tight. Harry had never been with a virgin before, mostly the other guys he had been with were older and experienced. Draco was beautiful in his innocence. He gasped and whimpered a little as Harry slid in deeper.

"Please more, Master, please."

"Beg," Harry ordered, the word coming without conscious decision.

"Please, please take me, Master. Claim me, I want to be yours." Draco was crying now, the need to complete the bonding almost painful.

Harry pushed in until he bottomed out. He stayed there a while, with Draco thrashing and begging. Then, when he was almost overwhelmed by the pressure, he pulled out so only the head remained inside Draco. Harry paused for what felt like an infinite moment. Tears slid down Draco's cheeks, Harry leaned up and kissed him, then slammed back in. Draco screamed. 

Time seemed to speed up. Harry's thrusts became more and more desperate. He sat back on his knees, pulling Draco onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. As the pressure built Draco arched his spine until his head barely touched the bed, his hair pooling and swaying with the force of Harry's thrusts.

Harry could feel himself starting to loose control, but he wanted Draco to come first. For some reason it seemed important to watch his submissive orgasm.

"Come for me, Draco." Harry somehow managed to order.

Draco's entire body went stiff. His back arched until Harry was sure it would break. His head lifted completely off the bed so it was Harry taking his body weight. Then his body spasmed over and over again. His eyes rolled back and he went limp.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry rolled off of Draco as his eyes began to blink open. "Okay, baby?"

"Mmmmm," was all Draco managed.

Harry grinned to himself. After all, it wasn't everyday you made your lover come so hard they passed out. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy, sir." He slurred.

Harry smiled indulgently, pulling the covers over them. "You sleep then, baby."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry opened his eyes to sunlight spilling into the room. They been a bit busy to close the curtains the previous night. He was spooned behind Draco, his cock nestled between warm cheeks. God, this was good.

"Master?" Draco's voice was muffled by sleep and the pillow.

"Pet?"

"Would you make love to me again, please." Harry was surprised at Draco's boldness, but pleased. He wanted Draco to feel like he could ask for what he wanted in bed, not like he had to tread on eggshells. "I mean, if you can handle it, sir." Draco added in mock concern.

"Why?" He bit the back of Draco's neck. "Last night wasn't enough for you?"

"Well, I didn't say that, sir. But I could do with some more."

"I'll see what I can do. Lie on your back."

Draco did as he was told. Harry pulled off the covers, pleased to see his submissive already hard. He seated himself between Draco's legs and heard his gasp before he took his cock into his mouth. Draco whimpered and bucked until Harry forced him to stay still. Harry focused on sucking, taking Draco as deep as possible and applying as much suction as he could. Then he wet his fingers, sliding one into Draco. Draco moaned and begged for more. Harry worked until he had three fingers inside Draco, with Draco's cock still firmly in his mouth. Draco was gasping and whimpering, then all but screamed when Harry pushed against his prostate.

"Please, Master, let me come. Goddess."

Harry lifted his head for long enough to murmur a quick "come" before he dived back down. Draco's body went taught, before he came into Harry's mouth.

"Oh, Goddess. That was good, sir."

"Yeah, I did hope you'd enjoy it." Harry laughed at the reproachful look that earned him.

"How may I return the favour, Master?"

Harry grinned, he'd hoped Draco would say something like that. "Well, you could put this on for me." He reached over and retrieved the collar he had bought Draco from the dresser.

Draco gasped, then he reached out and touched the metal. "Its beautiful. Am I really allowed to wear it?"

"Yes, baby. What else do you think I bought it for?"

"Funny, sir. I meant am I allowed to wear it all the time, or is it for your viewing only?"

"You can wear it whenever you want, Dove. I'd like other people to see that you're mine, even from a glance."

"I have something that would make it even more obvious, sir. It's a bonding gift from Pansy. I thought she was being a little presumptuous at the time, but you can see if you like it." He reached into his dresser and pulled out a little velvet bag, emptying the contents into his hand.

Harry took it from him. It was a little silver lightning bolt, with a ring at the top designed to be a pendant or charm. Harry threaded the ring through the hole in the collar designed for that specific purpose. It looked perfect, balancing the rest of the collar and adding interest.

"I like it." Harry confirmed. He slipped it around Draco's neck and fixed it in place. "Now I'm going to tie you to the bed a fuck you, would you like that?" 

Draco choked on air, then managed to whimper "Yes, Master." 

Harry piled pillows up to support Draco's hips. He turned Draco over and lay him so his bum was in the air. Then he conjured a length of silk and used it to bind Draco's hands to the headboard.

"I could do whatever I want to you now, you know that right?" Harry said slowly, considering. "You wouldn't be able to stop me. But I bet you love that idea, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Draco whispered.

Harry pushed into him fully without warning, finding his prostate on the first try. Draco screamed into the pillow and bucked as much as he could with his hands tied in front of him and legs stretched behind. Harry pulled out as quickly as he'd sunk in, starting a punishing rhythm. Draco was moaning continuously, back arching and wrists tugging against the restraints. A litany of pleas fell continuously from his lips.

Harry continued thrusting, his rhythm becoming less and less fluid. Half of Draco's whimpers had become Harry's name, and the other half were most likely Master. Harry felt his orgasm approaching quickly, he only just managed to allow Draco release before he was coming and unable to form coherent thought. Warmth rushed through him, his muscles cramping as he emptied himself into Draco.

Draco was pliant beneath him, no longer pulling against the bindings. Harry untied him quickly, turning him over. Draco sighed contentedly and curled up into his usual sleeping position.

"Are you going back to sleep already?" Harry asked incredulously.

"If that's okay, Master. You've worn me out a little." He yawned cutely, wrinkling his nose a little.

"Its fine, pet. I love you."

"Love you too, Master." Draco all but sighed. Then he was asleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry entered Kingsley's office flanked by Draco and Severus. Kingsley looked slightly surprised to see them, Harry hadn't exactly made an appointment. 

"How can I help you, Harry?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Lucius Malfoy's case. I'm sure you know my submissive, Draco."

Kingsley's eyes widened and flicked from Draco to Harry to Draco again. "Whatever trouble you've gotten yourself into, I can help you, Harry."

"I'm not in any sort of trouble, Kingsley." Harry replied coolly.

Kingsley turned his attention to Severus. "What have you done to him."

"They haven't done anything to me." The Minister continued to look disbelieving. "Come on, Kingsley, you know I can resist the Imperius curse, and someone would have noticed and informed you if I suddenly started acting oddly."

Kingsley still looked mutinous, but that slowly slid into resigned acceptance. "Okay," he agreed hesitantly.

"Good. How about we sit down and discuss what I came here to discuss."

Kingsley nodded and sat himself in his chair behind his desk. Severus and Harry took seats opposite him, while Draco slid to the floor next to Harry.

Kingsley watched Draco take his place with a shake of his head. "Never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy-"

"Can we not." Harry cut across him.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. What did you want to talk about?"

Harry removed then pensive from his bag and took off the lid. "There are memories in this from the late Albus Dumbledore, they should prove Lord Malfoy's innocence."

"Innocence? This is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about, Harry."

"Kingsley, this is my father-in-law we're talking about."

"I'm sorry, I just can't. Can you imagine what people would say?" Kingsley shook his head emphatically.

"Can you imagine what people would say if the Chosen One, who'd just increased his power tenfold by bonding with a magical submissive, spoke out against you."

"Harry-"

"We've been allies, Kingsley, and friends. Let's not ruin that now."

"Harry you must see that I can't-"

"I'm not asking you to do anything spectacular. Just look in the pensive and do what's right."

HDHDHDHDHDHD

"This court has convened to hear the appeal of Lucius Malfoy." Madam Bones began. "Would the defence like to open."

"Yes, ma'am." The Malfoy family lawyer answered smoothly. "Defence calls their first witness, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic."

Murmurs cascaded through the courthouse. Kingsley stepped down from his seat with the rest of the Wizengamont and over to the witness stand. The Lawyer, as Harry had christened him in his mind, stood again and moved up to the stand.

"Minister, when did you become aware of Mr Malfoy's renewed appeal?"

Kingsley shifted uncomfortably. "Harry Potter came to visit me two weeks ago, he made me aware of new evidence that has not yet been brought to light."

"And this evidence was enough for you to consider an appeal before the Wizengamont?"

"Yes."

"Can you please describe for the court what this evidence is."

"It comprises of several memories, belonging to Albus Dumbledore."

The entire courthouse seemed to gasp. Dumbledore's memories, this was the evidence that could save a Death Eater from the Kiss? It seemed impossible.

"And how do these memories imply the defendant's innocence, Minister."

"They show him receiving orders from Dumbledore to spy on Lord Voldemort, and him giving reports to Dumbledore about Death Eater meetings and plans, dating back to the beginning of the first war. They show quite clearly that Mr Malfoy was a spy for the Light."

"Objection," the prosecuting lawyer jumped to her feet, "speculation on the part of the witness."

"Overruled." Countered Madam Bones. "Minister Shacklebolt has seen these memories, I'm sure he knows what he's talking about. Please continue."

"Thank you, Madam. Minister, in your opinion, does this new evidence strongly suggest Lucius Malfoy's innocence?"

Kingsley looked around the courtroom as if for some sort of escape, then swallowed nervously. "Yes, I believe it does."

The Lawyer smiled like a pleased cat. "No further questions, Madam."

"The prosecution?" Madam Bones asked expectantly.

"We we have no questions for this witness, Madam." The prosecution lawyer already sounded defeated.

"Defence calls Auror Calcare to the stand."

A middle aged man made his way to the stand. Harry recognised him as the Head of MLE, he had been in charge of the Death Eaters' arrests and subsequent imprisonment.

"Auror Calcare, you oversaw Mr Malfoy's arrest after the final battle."

"I did."

"And on what grounds did you arrest him?"

The Auror seemed a little confused. "He's a Death Eater, he bears the Dark Mark, he's committed many murders and tortured many people, all this is common knowledge to the entire wizarding world."

The Lawyer smiled, or rather smirked, he had to be a Malfoy relative. "So my client was arrested on the grounds of common knowledge."

"Are you suggesting that Malfoy didn't commit any of those crimes?" Clacare asked in disbelief.

"I am suggesting, Auror, that perhaps the 'entire wizarding world' has not been informed of Mr Malfoy's motives. Perhaps the common knowledge it holds does not cover Mr Malfoy’s true feelings and inclinations. Is that not possible, Auror Calcare?"

Calcare didn't look like he really understood the question. "I suppose so."

"Excellent. Now that we've established that common knowledge cannot always hold the whole truth, what measures were taken to ensure the whole truth was discovered, Auror?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand question." Calcare all but pouted.

"What legal proceedings were used to prosecute my client, sir? Trial before the Wizengamont? A Tribunal? Were either of these used to determine Mr Malfoy's guilt?"

"No, neither of those were used."

"Then what was used, Auror Calcare?"

"No legal proceedings were brought against Malfoy, none were deemed necessary."

"So Mr Malfoy was imprisoned and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss with no legal precedent?"

"He had escaped from Azkaban, he was merely returned upon capture."

"Oh, of course, sir. We should certainly not overlook that previous conviction. Mr Malfoy was convicted by the Wizengamont three years ago, wasn't he?"

"There was no trial at that time, again, none was deemed necessary."

"Ah, yes. Imprisonment without trial, a high point for our democracy I'm sure." The Lawyer gave a side long look to jury who sat beside the Wizengamont. They shifted uncomfortably. "How many of the convicted Death Eaters have received a trial of any kind, Auror Calcare?"

"None, none was needed, the evidence was conclusive."

"So none of them have been proved guilty, doesn't that make them innocent?" He cast another sidelong smirk at the jury.

"Objection." The other lawyer declared again. "This is irrelevant to the case."

"Sustained. Please return to the matter at hand or finish with the witness, you've made your point."

"Auror Clacare, could you just confirm for me that Lucius Malfoy received no formal trail before either of his imprisonments?"

"That is correct." Calcare confirmed reluctantly.

"Thank you." If The Lawyer had been anymore smug he would have started purring. He turned to the prosecution lawyer. "Your witness."

"Auror Calcare," the woman started half-heartedly, "in your opinion, was Mr Malfoy a danger to the public."

"Yes, he was extremely dangerous." Calcare seemed to perk up.

"And by imprisoning him, do you believe that you have neutralised a significant threat to the wizarding world?" It was obvious what she was doing, trying to play off their fear to convince the jury and Wizengamont of her case.

"Yes," Calcare announced proudly, "I believe I have."

"No further questions, ma'am."

Madam Bones sighed at the poor effort. "Are there anymore witnesses to be called."

"No ma'am."

"No ma'am."

"Then we will reconvene in half an hour for the closing speeches."

Harry followed The Lawyer out into the hallway, holding Draco's hand. He caught up with him quickly and attracted his attention.

"I'm Harry Potter, I just wanted to thank you for doing such a convincing job in there."

"No need to thank me, Lucius is family. And so are you now, I suppose." He held out his hand and Harry grasped it.

"I thought you must be related, no one can smirk quite like a Malfoy."

"I'm just a distant cousin to the main line, Lucius and I have the same grandfather. Mende Malfoy, at your service." He gave a courtly bow. "And you, my little cousin, how are you?" He addressed Draco.

"Very well, Menny." He stood on tiptoe so Mende could kiss cheeks.

"Bonding looks brilliant on you, Dove."

"Thank you, it feels brilliant." Harry swelled with pride at the words and the happy flush on Draco's cheeks.

"Mende," Severus approached. "You're doing well today."

"You almost sound surprised Severus." Mende grasped Severus' hand.

"Surprised? Never."

"How are you, you look like shit."

"Thank you, I do always enjoy hearing that. I'll be better when I have Lucius back."

"I'll bring him back," Mende looked between Severus and Draco, "for you both. I won't see you mourn him."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Draco stood outside the Ministry. Draco shifted anxiously, they had been waiting for almost half an hour.

"I'm sure it won't be too much longer," Harry assured him, "there's probably just a lot of paper work to fill out."

Draco nodded, unable to form any other reply. Then the Ministry doors swung open and Lucius Malfoy walked out. He was thinner and paler than when Harry had last seen him, but he didn't seem to badly injured.

"Draco,"

Draco ran straight into his Father's arms. "Daddy."

Lucius held his son for a long time before he released him. "I understand I have you to thank for this, Mr Potter."

"I just did what the Wizengamont should have done, Sir."

"Call me Luc, please. You're part of the family now."

Harry felt happiness fill him. "Then you must call me Harry."

"Of course."

"Lucius." Severus hurried over and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. Lucius rested his head against Severus' shoulder. Draco took Harry's hand and retreated a little.

"Don't you want to spend a bit more time with your Father?" Harry murmured.

"Yes, Master, but later. He needs to be with Severus now, so they can both heal."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Christmas Holidays

Harry stood in the ballroom of Goyle Manor, where the reception was being held. All around him were his friends from school, as well as family of Greg and Vince's and various politicians and wizarding celebrities. Not only was this the wedding of two of Harry's best friends, but it was the joining of two rich and powerful families. The politicians may have assured everyone that old pureblood families had little power after the war, but none of them were about to miss out on the pureblood wedding of the year.

Harry watched Draco mix with the guests. At the moment he was at his father's side, doing the pureblood heir thing; although almost every politician noticed and commented on the white gold collar around his neck, Draco just smiled and indicated his Master before continuing with his conversation. Harry was proud to see his submissive so self assured and at ease among people who might very well sneer at him for what he was. And Draco looked stunning. He was wearing similar robes to what he had worn at their bonding, except the outer robe was a soft grey instead of silver, and wasn't as sheer as the silver one. Altogether Draco didn't look designed for sex in the way that he had that night, he just looked dignified and beautiful.

Beside him Lucius was still a little haggard from his time in Azkaban, but was managing to command his audience in the way that only a Malfoy could. He kept a protective arm around his son for a significant proportion of the time, as if afraid someone would try to separate them. Severus stayed close to them as well, unwilling to let the mate he'd almost lost out of his sight for even a second.

There was dancing too: Greg and Vince, of course, the happy couple; Pansy and Theo, together again for now; Neville and Luna, awkward perfection; Hermione and Blaise, a budding romance. When Draco looked across at him, as he did every few minutes, Harry motioned for him to come over. Draco excused himself politely from the conversation, his father glancing briefly at Harry before relinquishing hold of his son. Lucius had accepted Harry as his son-in-law very easily, he had already known of Draco feelings for Harry and was pleased to see that Draco had been claimed by someone he loved. While he was reluctant to let his son out of his sight, he seemed to trust Harry well enough.

When Draco approached him, Harry held out his hand. "Would you do me the honour giving me the next dance?"

"It is I who would be honoured, Master." Draco gracefully accepted Harry's hand and allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor.

As Harry held Draco gently in his arms, he reflected that he'd never really planned out his life. He'd had vague expectations: that he'd join the Aurors, that he'd live with Ron until Ron and Hermione got married, maybe even that he'd marry Ginny. He'd never planned though, he hadn't thought about how many kids he'd like or where he wanted to live, he hadn't even officially applied to the Aurors. Now he could see himself living at Potter Manor with Draco and four, or maybe five, kids. While human men couldn't get pregnant, all magical submissive were 'receptive to their Master's seed' as Draco had so delicately put it. They could have as many kids as they wanted.

HDHDHDHDHD

19 years later

"We're going to be late. Has everyone got everything they need?" There was a chorus of "yes, Dad". "Harry, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Dove, one second."

Finally everyone was assembled at the fireplace. The trunks were piled behind them, ready to be flooed as well. The six children were lined up ready to leave: Morgana and Nox who were seventeen; Circe who was fifteen; Lilith who was fourteen and Mercury and Salem who were eleven. Three boys and three girls, the perfect balance, even if Harry and Draco were a bit outnumbered, not to mention outwitted. The children each flooed to Platform Nine and Three Quarters in turn. Draco took a handful of Floo powder, but Harry caught his hand before he could throw it in the fire.

"You know, with Salem and Mercury at Hogwarts now, we'll have the Manor all to ourselves." He used his grip on Draco's wrist to pull the man towards him.

Draco smiled demurely as he looked up at Harry. "And what's your point, Master?"

Harry slid his hands down to clutch Draco's bum. "My point, pet, is that now I can do whatever I want to you and there's no danger of being interrupted. No one will be there to spare you from me now."

Draco shivered. "No, Master."

Harry pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips. "Think about that while you wave our children goodbye."

When they arrived at the station, Morgana shot them a look. "I'd ask what kept you, Daddy, but I don't think I want to know."

"Funny, Ana." Draco raised one pale brow.

"Father," Salem tugged on Harry's robe, "I'm not going to be in Hufflepuff, am I?"

"Why do you ask, Salem?" Harry replied.

"Lilith said I will be."

"Lilith don't tease your brother." Lilith just smirked, looking a lot like Draco did whenever they ran into Ron in Diagon Alley. "It doesn't matter what House you're put in, Salem, just as long as you're happy there."

"But I won't be happy if I'm in Hufflepuff." Salem pouted.

So far there were no Potter children in Hufflepuff. Morgana and Lilith were in Slytherin, Circe was in Ravenclaw and Nox was in Griffyndor. Harry suspected Salem would be another Ravenclaw and Mercury would be put in Griffyndor, but he honestly wouldn't mind if either of them sorted Hufflepuff.

Mercury interrupted his thoughts. "Look, it's Aunt Hermione and Uncle Blaise."

Harry smiled as the couple made their way over with their eleven year old daughter Rosie. "Hey, you're a bit late aren't you. I thought you'd have been camped here over night, just in case."

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm. "I'm fine. Rosie has everything she needs. I'm not freaking out at all."

"She's been hysterical all morning." Blaise confided.

"No I haven't."

"'Mione, you got up at four and repacked Rosie's trunk twice."

"Oh look, there's Theo and Pansy." Hermione quickly changed the subject while Harry and Draco sniggered.

Theo and Pansy approached with their two boys, Rory and Alexander. Their relationship was more stable now, though their arguments were still legendary. Greg and Vince were travelling, they hadn't really stopped since their honeymoon, they enjoyed the nomadic lifestyle too much. But they always visited regularly and were favoured uncles among the children for the exotic gifts they brought with them. Neville and Luna were at Hogwarts, Neville teaching Herbology and Luna teaching Arithmancy. Lucius and Severus were enjoying early retirement in the Malfoy villa in France and McGonagall was always pestering Draco to take Severus's old job, as his replacement was nowhere near as capable.

As Harry bid his children farewell, he reflected that this was definitely a happy ending. He looked at his husband. "Home, now."


End file.
